disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto
Otto is a dog who appears in the film Robin Hood. He is a citizen of Nottingham. Background He is voiced by'' J. Pat O'Malley in the original film and by Wayne Allwine in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol. Personality Otto is kind and generous. He thanks all gifts given to him (like when Robin Hood gives him money). Physical Appearance Otto is a brown dog. He carries a cane (because of his injury). He wears a red overall. He slender with dark brown fur, and a bandage on his foot. Appearances Robin Hood Otto appears to be Nottingham's blacksmith, however, at the time of the film, he has broken his leg (but nobody knows how). This has resulted in Otto falling behind in both his work and his taxes. Friar Tuck comes by one day, and brings him money from Robin Hood. Upon hearing The Sheriff of Nottingham come by for tax collection, they attempt to hide the money in Otto's cast. Unfortunately, the Sheriff is able to hear the coins jingle as Otto walks, and manages to take the money. Otto's later appearances are mostly cameos. He is seen as one of the spectators at the archery tournament. In Sherwood Forest, Otto takes part in the mocking play of Prince John, using a sock puppet to play the part of Sir Hiss. Later, he is among the townspeople who have been imprisoned for not paying taxes. At the end of the film, he is seen at the wedding of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Mickey's Christmas Carol He made a cameo at the beginning of the short as a beggar collecting money and asked Ebenezer Scrooge for a penny for the poor (which Scrooge refuses) after that when Scrooge finally learns Christmas is good he is briefly seen when Scrooge is running trough tow. Trivia * He is voiced by J. Pat O'Malley, who also voices characters such as Cyril Proudbottom, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and Colonel Hathi * Him (along with Friar Tuck) say religous world like "God bless" * He made a cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol (voiced by Wayne Allwine) when he askes Ebenezer Scrooge to give money to the poor * Otto the dog was the last role that J. Pat O'Malley did for Walt Disney Gallery rooster ran off.jpg|Otto is taking Alan-A-Dale's place right beside Friar Tuck. robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-6009.jpg|Otto is about to dance with Maid Marian. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-1828.jpg|Otto shows his broken leg to the sheriff. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-1776.jpg|"God bless Robin Hood," says Otto after Friar Tuck gives him money. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-1763.jpg|Otto greets Friar Tuck. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-1883.jpg|Otto being robbed by the Sheriff. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-1859.jpg|Otto walks to the rocking chair to rest while hiding his money inside his cast. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-8303.jpg|Friar Tuck helping Otto escape jail. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-6635.jpg|Otto being fed by Toby's father. Capturer.jpg|Otto who asked Ebenezer Scrooge for a penny for the poor. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon